Dragon Cave Wiki
Welcome to the Dragon Cave Wiki Welcome to the wiki about Dragon Cave. Contributions are welcome! But please read our rules first. If you find a vandalized page, please read up on how to deal with them. I would like to stress that the administrative team here does not own the main site. We are merely fans who want to help people understand the site. since March 2009 ' **Warning, may contain spoilers use under your own discretion.** ' ; * What is Dragcave? * Which egg is which? * Dragon Types ; * Making Dragons Grow * Dragon sickness * Personnel List }} ;6/11/10 Formatting overhaul begun. Look for updates in the sprite section of dragon articles. ;4/17/10 : Recent Vandalism spree hopefully undone, and users banned ;2/27/10 : Articles have been cleaned up and monitored. ;1/18/10 : New dragons have been released and their corresponding articles have been created. ;1/2/10 : Dragon pages updated and restored and are now just being maintained. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; The Administrative Team: *Permanent Administrators: Votehim and SH172 *Casual Administrators: Bluesonic1 ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; How you can help * Check out articles and correct typos and obvious misinformation you find. * Make sure the image you want to upload doesn't already exist before you add it to the site. Right now, we have all of the dragon sprites accounted for. * Ask an administrator before you create a new article. Chances are the information you want to add is already on another page, and a redirect or slight expansion is all that is needed. You don't want to waste your work with a page that will just be deleted! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Award dragons were released! Follow their growth on Currently Being Released! *Nothing at the moment *Listed here *Seasonal Project *Single-Color: Red *[http://dragcave.wikia.com/wiki/Breeding_Projects_List Click here for a full list] Pm Votehim if you wish to submit a project. (will be moved to article if passes 10th on list) ---- ''Dorsal dragons were released on the 22nd of April 2009 alongside Balloon, Daydream, Pink, Striped, Sunrise, Sunset and Whiptail dragons. Dorsal dragons have two different colors, red and purple. The two colors differ only in appearance and rarity. If you breed a Dorsal dragon, the resulting Dorsal egg can turn out either red or purple. Purple Dorsals are common whereas Red Dorsals are uncommon. Red Dorsals are not considered true alts, and Red Dorsal eggs are available from the cave. It is immediately apparent when looking at a Dorsal egg which color the adult will be.' Check out its breed article here! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse